Listen to the Rain
by DivineRose2392
Summary: You hear, but you don't listen. Love isn't a sin. It's an act. How can you judge love? Two sinners in love, with their heart beating of innocence. SoraxKairi Beware, this story does contain a dash of Lemon in there. You have been warned!


Listen to the Rain

She was lying on her back, just staring up at the gloomy sky that was crying. The blood was slowly draining from her body; it was colder than the rain that was coming down. She couldn't move at all; her body had given up on her, but her heart was still telling her to go. Her knees were stinging, for she had been crawling on the stone road for hours. She was too weak to stand up, for she had been beaten by the demons that lurk in people's souls. An icy shiver, more like a jolt of pain, struck down her back. She winced at it, but it wasn't anything new. She had suffered worse…like the broken heart that darkness had tried to force its way into. But she didn't give into that. Her heart was broken, but pure. It still rung with innocence, something that darkness was afraid of. She smiled pitifully, and closed her eyes.

"I'm not going to die…I can't. Not just yet," she whispered. _I need to see him, at least one last time before I leave forever. _Her heart began to slow down. The shadows from the alley ways were crawling closer. She could hear the darkness snicker at her weak state of being. She gathered up her courage, and slowly sat up. Every joint, bone, and muscle felt like it was on fire. "Come on," she growled to herself. She crawled over to the wall of a brick building, and pushed herself up. She leaned against the wall, feeling her icy blood seep into her skin. The rain was hurting her as it came down hard, like bullets from a gun. Her hands were blood stained, and so were her clothes; blood from sinners…blood from the heartless people in the world that had tried to kill her. They had lost the battle, for she was still alive, but had won it at the same time. She was about to die, about to go into the cold dark abyss known as Darkness. She had been there once before, and wished that she didn't have to go back. She wanted to die as a martyr and get a ticket into Heaven. But she thought of the deaths that she seen in the past year and wondered if she was allowed through the golden gates despite her act of hatred.

She began limping very slowly, using the wall as support, leaving a trail of blood along the wet walls from her hand. She could feel the shadows from the alley way following her. Her body was screaming for her to stop moving, for it couldn't go on any further. But she kept moving anyways. She tried to move her crimson bangs out of her face, but they kept falling back into place. It started to annoy her; at this point, though, she should care less.

Her foot went forward as the bullets for raindrops came down even harder. Her body couldn't stand the pain anymore. She collapsed to the rough stone ground on her bloody knees. She put a hand to the ground, and leaned on it to keep herself up. She peered over her shoulder; the darkness was creeping towards her slowly, ready to devour her broken heart that was ringing with innocence. Her head started to pound and her heart started to race. She could feel her soul slipping through her fingers slowly. Her eyes began to droop, and her arm started to shake. _I have to keep moving…._she thought. Her body wouldn't let her move. She was too much in pain to move another inch towards safety.

She closed her eyes; she couldn't stand the pain any longer. Her hand slipped and she fell…but not on the cold ground. She felt something much softer. _Someone _was holding her. She could hear her own heart ringing loud with innocence. Whoever was holding her was making her heart go insane. She opened her eyes halfway. There was a boy with soft, wet brown hair, with perfect lips and nose, with high but perfect cheekbones, and beautiful sapphire colored eyes that were heart warming. She was resting in his lap; one of his arms was holding her close to him and the other arm was pointed out. There, in his hand, was a Keyblade that she did not recognize. The weapon was beautifully made with colors of blue, silver, red, black, and gold streaming through until the very end. It was made for a king.

"Back to the shadows you go!" the boy yelled harshly. She was blinded by a white light for a moment. It was as if seeing the shadows disappear was something her eyes weren't made to see; the light was too much for her. She looked up at the boy again, who was now looking down at her. Her stare was cold; she wanted to get out of his arms, but her body wouldn't let her move. He placed a hand on her chest and she gasped.

"Get your hand off of me—!" she said hoarsely.

"Stay still," he murmured gently. His voice was soothing. Instead of pain, she began to feel relaxed and numb. Nothing felt like it was on fire anymore, and the raindrops didn't feel like bullets. He was healing her, despite her glare. When he was finished, she got out of his arms quickly, and staggered to her feet. She was still weak, and still couldn't fight, especially against _him. _She leaned up against the wall, and then started walking, using the wall as support again. She wasn't getting far. She could feel something slow her down. "Where are you going?" the boy asked roughly.

"Away from you," she hissed.

"You're not going anywhere—" he said as he grabbed her wrist. She snatched her wrist back and glared at him.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"You're going back home—!"

"NO! I'm not going back home!" She was now panting, and began to feel weak again. "Anywhere but home…."

"Please, just come with me!"

"You're going to have to kill me—"

"Don't say that!" The boy paused for a moment and glared daggers at her. "If you are going to be a child and not cooperate, then I may do so."

"Do go ahead. Let's see what the others say."

There was a silent war that lingered in the air between them. His sapphire eyes weren't heart warming; they were cold and terrifying. "I'm not going home," she said slowly. "I don't want to. I want to stay and fight."

"You're in no condition—"

"Neither are you!"

"I'm not the one dying on the street!" he protested angrily. He then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Just leave me alone," she said as her voice cracked. She held back the tears.

"Listen to me."

"I'm not going home!" She didn't want to step back from his grip; she was afraid she would fall backwards and not be able to get up again. She had pushed over her limit. The boy suddenly looked over her shoulder and growled. They started to hear whispers.

"_The King."  
"Innocence." _

_"Purity." _

_"Power." _

_"Hatred." _

_"Get the girl." _

The boy growled again as the shadows started to emerge. He then muttered, "See what happens when you don't follow through?!" She had enough strength to wipe out the remaining Heartless. But he stood in front of her, and used the same light attack that he had used before. It was brighter than before, and she had to shield her eyes. The boy made a snapping noise; she couldn't tell if it was magic, or if he actually made that noise himself. She looked over at him, and pressed herself against the wall. His eyes flashed quickly over at her. He was gritting his teeth, almost as if he was growling like a wolf. Despite his glare, she stood her ground, and shot an icy glare back.

"We have to go," he said bitterly. "The darkness is coming…."

"I'm not going home!" she shouted.

_"Get the girl! Hate! Hate!" _whispered the shadows.

"I'm not going with you…I won't," she whispered as she bowed her head. Her legs were shaky again, and she was ready to collapse. But the boy grabbed her by her shoulders, and pinned her to the wall; his body pressed up against hers. She could smell white jasmine on him. It was awfully sweet. She knew why the darkness was so attracted to him. One of his hands slipped under her chin. He forced her to look into his sapphire eyes. They locked with hers, sending a wave of calmness throughout her tense body.

"Please," he begged in a whispered. She could taste his breath, and it tasted minty. The air around them was ice cold. His hands were oddly hot; it felt like he was burning her skin in a good way.

Ice was creeping along the walls slowly in a haunting way. As she eyed it, she pondered on the thought of going with him. His hand softly moved down to her shoulder. For someone who was angry, he seemed to be very gentle with her, like she was fragile. It occurred to her that she had no choice; as much as she hated to admit it, she was too weak to fight back, and he would keep pinned if she didn't go with him. She felt the ice touch her shoulder. Her eyes locked with his again, and he was secretly giving her a pleading look. His eyes bore into hers. She gave a shaky sigh, but narrowed her eyebrows.

"Fine," she choked. "But I'm going to run—"

"We're not going home," he muttered. She felt the whispers in her ear, and breathing on her neck. The boy let go of the girl for a moment, but then picked her up, and held her in his arms. He began to run through the narrow street. She could barely see in front of her, for it was raining too hard, so she just buried her face in his chest.

_Where is he taking me? Oh, God, I just want to be alone, _she thought. _I know I wanted to see him, but…not like this. _

As the boy moved swiftly through the street, she hated how the ice wind blew in her face, mixed in with the rain. She was cold. All she wanted to do was be somewhere safe. She closed her eyes, and she felt the boy hold her closer to him. She could hear the whispers from the shadows right behind them, and she was scared. She had never felt this weak before. She was always confident and strong; had a lot of pride, and it took her forward in her battles. But this was the worst state that she had ever been in.

"Finally," she heard him mutter. "Now, if I can just lose _them._" She felt him pick up his pace. But he sounded disappointed when he said, "A gate." She then felt his breath on her skin. "Hang on." She closed her eyes tighter; for a moment, she felt herself leave the boys arms, and fly in the air. Next thing she felt was pain go through her whole body. She screamed very loud, and the rolled on her side.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. She couldn't help it. _Forget being strong! I can't take this pain anymore! _It felt like she had broken something. She heard the boy swear aloud. Though her eyes were closed, she saw a light shine through her eyelids. She felt a pain strike down her legs and she screamed in agony again.

"Shh," the boy hushed gently. She picked her up in his arms again, and she yelled aloud. "Shh. Hold on." She started to cry.

"It hurts!" she cried. "I can't stand it anymore! Please! Just kill me now!"

"Don't talk like that," he said gently over the loud rain. She felt them move again, and soon, she didn't feel the rain anymore.

"Please, I can't take it!" she cried into his chest. "But…I don't want to go home. Anywhere but home…."

She felt him gently lower her, and when she opened her eyes, she realized that she was in a cathedral. She was lounging down on a long wooden pew. The boy went to go close the doors. There were candles up on the altar. Hundreds of them. She heard a snap, and all of them flickered on. The light lit up the altar and she saw a large crucifix hanging on the back wall. The altar was white and gold and it was shinning dully in the candle light.

The boy walked over to her, and placed a hand on her legs. In an instant, the pain was gone, but she was still hurting. Their eyes lock for a moment. Then his eyes traveled down to her wet clothes that clung to her body. He then backed off after he heard her take in a deep breath. He walked up onto the altar and opened the Bible and then closed it. He lifted the table cloth on the altar and shook his head.

"Christ, if they put any more Bibles in here, Jesus might as well appear," he muttered to himself. Then again, they were in Italy, which was one of the most religious countries in the world. He then stood straight up, and walked over to one side of the altar. The candle light danced along his skin and his clothes. She noticed that he was wearing causal clothes, and not his 'proper attire'. He took off his blue hoodie, and held it. His black t-shirt hugged his body; it clung to his chest, and she could see the outline of it as well as his abdominal abs. He turned around for a moment to stare up at the crucifix. She saw the outline of his smooth shoulder blades, and the indent of his back. Her eyes traveled down the rest of his backside, and her face turned red. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked god-like.

She started shivering. _Suck it up…stop being cold! _Even though she mentally yelled at her body, she couldn't help it. Her body was telling her to relax, and that she couldn't win every battle. She had gone over her limits before, but this time, she couldn't. She'd done it too many times before. She looked at her shaky hands, and saw that most of the blood on her hands was gone. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and then rested her forehead and wrapped her arms around them. _Please, leave…I want him gone. _

Suddenly, she felt something rest on her shoulder. It was warm and soothing. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he had wrapped his hoodie around her shoulders.

"Keep it on," he said softly. "It'll dry your clothes."

"Magic, I'm guessing."

"Yep," he said, skipping his sarcastic comment. He then traveled back up to the altar and sat on it. She couldn't deny it: he was gorgeous. The silence between them was unbearable. She couldn't stand it. He just sat there; looking satisfied that they were safe, and nothing more. _He's such a pri—_

She stopped her thought, and corrected herself. No, he wasn't bad at all. They haven't seen each other in over a year, and she left him angry. They had just got out of a battle, and she had almost died. She remembered that she was on the dirt, and she was crawling to safety. Her wrist was broken, and she was drench in blood. She could feel darkness grab at her, wanting to devour her heart. But she had blown them away, and black out, for she went over her limit. She then remembers that she woke up, and he started yelling at her, telling her that she was weak, and had no right to be on the battle field. He was going to send her home _again. _She didn't want to go home. That was where they got separated the first time….

"Why is it so empty in here?" she asked out of the blue.

"No one dares to come out when the darkness is roaming the streets…except you, of course, which doesn't surprise me."

"Shut up," she hissed. "What's with the street clothes?"

"I had to blend in, but that was ruined because of you…and your reason for street clothes?" His silvery voice was music to her ears. She looked down and didn't answer. "Why'd you leave?" he asked. She glared at him and then looked away. She felt her head shake, like it was a terrible question to ask.

"You're the Eighth Deadly Sin, Sora, to me at least," she said bitterly. She heard him hop down off the altar, but no other sound came next. The hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Well," he whispered. She felt his lips pressed up against her ear softly. His breath tingled in it for a moment. "Then you might as well count yourself as the Ninth, Kairi, because you're not an angel yourself." Sora backed off and Kairi turned around in her seat and glared at him again, but she had tears in her eyes. He had a small smirk on his face as if he was proud of what he said. Kairi looked at her feet and it started to sting. She heard Sora sigh. "When we were jumping over the gate, the Heartless attack us. So don't think I threw you, because I didn't."

"Okay, whatever you say," Kairi said with a hint of sarcasm under her cold tone.

"So, why'd you leave?" Sora asked again. She didn't answer him. She stubbornly turned her head away to avoid his gaze. "You know, being silent isn't going to make this situation any better. I'll just keep asking—"

"Just be quiet!" she snapped.

"Not until you tell me why you left us."

Kairi closed her eyes and fought back the tears that were about to spill. She buried her face in her hands, and started to cry. She hadn't cried since the day she left. She was finally getting all her emotions out. She felt Sora wait patiently until she was finished. She then whirled around slowly to face him with tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes.

"I left because of you," she managed to choke. Sora's expression went from smug to soft and worried.

"Because of me?" he asked seriously.

"I knew you were going to take me home!" Kairi fought back the tears that were emerging. She at least had to fight back her emotions. "All I wanted to do was to be with you guys, Sora. To fight along side of you. I was sick of waiting at home. I did it twice, and look what happened! First time I was taken by darkness, and second time I was kidnapped and taken to The World That Never Was!" She paused for a moment and sighed softly.

"Kairi," Sora said before she could continue, "I feel better when you're at home. You're safer—!"

"Safer?! Didn't you just hear what I said?!" she yelled. Her cracked voice echoed throughout the cathedral. She was standing up now, but leaned on the pew in front of her so she wouldn't fall; she was still in a lot of pain. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Well, obviously not!"

"I'm not safe at _home_. We don't have a home anymore, Sora! Everywhere we go it's a battlefield. I wouldn't be safe back there. I would still get hurt!" She paused again, and then said softly, "I only feel safe when I'm with you…as cliché as that sounds, it's true. You guys are my home…."

"…Then why did you run away from it?" Sora asked softly as she sat down again.

"Because you weren't listening. I know you think I'm weak, but over the past year, I really have had improved. I'm the one who opened the worlds and took down most of the Heartless there. I'm the one who cleared most of the paths for you guys. I'm…I'm the one who helped you...You see, you hear me, but you don't listen, Sora. As I was helping, it hurt. It really did, because I wanted to be with you so much.

"It's like the rain. You hear the rain, but you don't listen to it. Each drop is like a tear to me. It's telling me a sad story of what happened to whoever is crying. If you stop for a moment, you can _hear _everything…but then again, I guess you did that, or else you would've never found me."

"You're right…I need to listen more…but honestly, I don't know how I heard you…I don't want to say it was luck, because it wasn't." Sora looked down ashamed. "Maybe I was listening to your heart. You know, since it was in me at one point. I guess…we really are intertwined. I was worried—"

"You were worried?"

"Oh God, Kai, of course I was! You have no idea how much I was fretting over you. It was beyond your belief. I was scared….scared of losing you…that's why I wanted you to go home. I didn't want to lose you. But you just open my eyes and you are right. Everywhere we go it's a battlefield." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I know you want to fight, but it's just too dangerous."

"So you're not going to let me?!" she yelled. His eyes shot open. He was glaring at her. There was a dark look in his eyes.

"You're not in such a great condition."

"You're going to let everyone else fight except me?!"

"If you die then it'll be my fault!"

"No, Sora! It would be _mine_!" she said slowly. "Just because we're under _your _rule doesn't mean that we can't go against it…." She tried to take his hoodie off, but he said, "Fine, die from the cold. That won't be my fault."

"I hate you."

"Kairi, I will stay with you if I have to—"

"No! Stop it! I am not that weak!" Kairi felt her face flush; she was angry with him again. "I know you don't want to lose me, but that doesn't mean that I will lose the next battle. I'll never get good if you keep me back. You can't protect me forever. There is a point where you need to let me go, and that point is now. I can't just sit on the sidelines and watch you fight. You know that I will find a way around and get into the battle…."

Surprisingly, a smirk appeared on Sora's god-like face. He sat down on the pew near Kairi's feet and leaned back.

"Again, you are the Ninth Sin," he snickered. Kairi smiled. She hadn't smiled in over a year, and it felt odd to her. The two of them used to smile all the time. "I'm going to try and listen more…I promise." He looked over at her as he said that, and their eyes met. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper to him, and not it was as if she was screaming. He then stood up, and moved only a few inches so he could stand in front of her. Her eyes traveled up to his face and she could feel her pale cheeks go red. Sora stared down at her and asked, "Why did you leave though….?"  
"I just—"

"There's another reason."

"Because I wanted to get stronger."

"Alone?"

"…Yes…I wanted to do it alone, so I can come back to you and prove that I am strong enough to fight…but out there, I went over my limit. I know, it's stupid, but it's the only thing I can do to stay alive against thousands of Heartless. Killing isn't easy and it isn't fun. It hurts…it really does. I've killed men, women, and children. I can't even think about it anymore. If I do, then I won't be able to defeat the Heartless."

"I know we all possess hatred in our hearts, but if it's going to hurt people, then they must be put down, Kai. There's nothing that we can really do. This war will go on forever. Sure, there maybe a _break _for a few years, but other than that, the only thing that we can really do is defeat them, despite who they are."

"I didn't kill you when you were a Heartless…."

Sora stiffened and looked down at his feet. Sadness reflected in his eyes and he just shook his head slowly.

"That's because you listened."

"I listened to your heart. Every heart rings with innocence…at least, mine does," Kairi said softly. She met Sora's gaze again. He smiled gently.

"Its ring is as clear as a bell," he whispered. "I can hear it…maybe that's what I was hearing. I was listening for your heart and not your thoughts." He then raised his eyebrows as if he was surprised. "Wait…you wanted me?"

"Would you like the truth or the lie?" Kairi asked.

"We're in a church. You shouldn't lie," he said jokingly.

"The truth was…was that I did want you to come."

"You have me." He sounded serious, and she thought he was joking. "I'm all yours."

"Sudden change of thought?"

"To keep your heart going like that is strong to me. It have to connect to mine is even stronger. I've seen love die way too many times, when it deserves to be alive."

"But you held on."

"If you thought that I'd leave then you were wrong," Sora said with a smirk. He folded his arms across his broad chest. "I won't stop holding on to you."

"Eighth Sin…Hope."

"Ninth Sin…Courage," he countered. "Really, you're no angel."

"Neither are you."

Sora leaned down, and placed his hands on either side of the back of pew, pinning her to her spot. She couldn't escape even if she tried. The scent of mint went through her nose again, and she realized that his face was close to hers. His blue eyes were radiant and had a devious look in them.

"True," he whispered. She felt his hand go under her chin. His hand was very hot against her skin, and it felt good. His voice went into a soft whispered. "But I am a King, and I don't have to follow the rules." There was a short silence between them. Kairi heard her heart race. The shattered pieces of it were being picked up and were mending itself like it had never had been broken. Sora was forbidden to her; he was a sin. But a sweet sin at that matter.

He leaned in and placed his lips over hers. His kiss was breathtaking and sweet. His hands burned her skin as they traveled down her arms. She had never felt anything so soft before; his lips were gentle against hers. He stopped kissing her for a moment. She was quite confused of what he was doing. He took her hands and pulled her up from her seat. He then started kissing her again. This was a different feeling…she had never experienced this feeling that pumped through her veins. It made her heart go crazy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and could feel the warmness coming off of him. She felt him pulled her close to him, until she was pressed up against him. She could barely breathe.

She knew what the feeling was now. It overpowered lust by a mile. It was love that she felt. She felt safe in his arms, and his kisses were driving her insane. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck. He slowly trailed kisses along it, leaving a burning sensation against her cool skin. She craved for him for so long. She never felt so loved by anyone. She started to shake when his lips glided along her collar bone. She felt herself being pushed back down onto the pew, and Sora was pressed up against her. It didn't bother her at all, but it surprised her. Kairi caught her breath for only a second until he found her mouth again.

It was lust over love at this moment, but she didn't care. A sin is a sin and everyone commits them. It's part of human behavior.

_Too fast! _Kairi thought. _Too fast—!_

But her thoughts got caught off as she felt Sora's tongue slowly move along her bottom lip. It was as if her mind responded faster than her heart, and she opened her mouth. Their tongues danced together; it was slow and smooth, and it was thrilling to Kairi. She had never felt this before, but she was enjoying every moment of it. Her hands managed to find his stomach; she slipped her hands under his shirt, and ran her finger tips along his smooth abs. She felt him smile against her lips, and started to kiss her slower and harder; it started to make Kairi's mind take a dirty turn. Her hands found their way to his chest. It was scorching hot, but smooth and soft. Why was his body so comforting? His lips left hers, and she was able to breath.

She heard him snicker softly. He then pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. Kairi's eyes scanned his body. It was so beautiful. She felt Sora's lips press against her throat; she gasped for it surprised her. Sora's hands slipped under her shirt; his fingers traced her spine. She felt them run over the clasp part of her bra. She then felt his fingers travel back up, and press into her shoulder blade. He could feel her shirt start to pull up, and she willing let him strip her of her shirt. His lips went down her neck again, and she gasped as his lips just grazed the top of her breast. Her cold body suddenly became hot. Sora was kissing every part of her skin. She felt his fingers on her bra clasp. She was thinking that he was going too fast, but then she thought of how much she wanted him. His fingers managed to unhook her bra. She then took it off herself.

Sora stared at her for a moment. Their teen hearts were beating fast. They knew that they were young, but when it came to love, it shouldn't matter what they thought. Their souls were intertwined. Kairi just smiled softly. Sora couldn't get over how beautiful her body was. He whispered something in her ear that made her face turn red. He then kissed the top of her breasts again, and she gasped, but closed her eyes. She let him kiss her skin, and she felt like she was in heaven. She laid back on the pew, and she felt his lips move down to her stomach. He couldn't stop kissing her skin. As she worked his way back up, she felt fire burn throughout her whole body.

She felt his hands push her arms back, and his fingers intertwined with hers. "Sora," she gasped. But he just smiled against her skin. She knew that he was taking over her, but she let him. He was being as careful as possible to not go too far. But the lust was pumping faster than blood in their veins. Soon, she felt his lips back up on her throat again. The sweat dripped off of him, and she could feel it land on her body. He was taking his time; making each of his kiss sweet. He then looked into her eyes and nothing was said. Nothing had to be said. They weren't going too fast. They were in love. Love was natural. It was beautiful. It made Kairi feel alive again.

Sora leaned down, and kissed her mouth again, letting his tongue slip in while he was at it. Again, their tongues danced gracefully. Kairi felt Sora press his body down on her; he was gentle enough not to crush her. It felt strange when his chest met hers, but she took her mind off of it. She freed her hands, and then ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. Their legs tangled together, and she could feel that she was locked in underneath his hot body.

Love.

It was the one word that was hard to describe. It was not just a guy and girl hooking up, dating for a while, and then breaking up. No. That wasn't love at all. Love was something that two people could share. Kairi didn't how to describe it. But love to her was the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, and the feeling her heart gets whenever she sees him. It made her feel good. It made her _happy. _It was a special bond that she had with him, one that no one else would understand. But in the next moments that Kairi experineced, she could feel the love pulse through her.

The smiles, the kisses, and even the nakedness of one's body. It felt old to her, but it felt so new. Running her fingers along his hot skin, and feeling the sweat drip off of him drove her insane. She loved it. Young love was the best love. She loved the sound of the breathing and the sound of the heart beating rapidly as they kissed each other's mouth and skin. She loved it when their bodies would meet. The feeling of his skin against hers was sensational; she could feel the hot fire burn through her with every movement. But whenever he kissed her body, it would take her breath away.

Their lips met again. She couldn't stop kissing him. She didn't care if she was running out of air. She loved him. She loved kissing him. She loved everything about him.

But Kairi had to part for air. The only sounds she heard were the rain hitting the roof, their heavy breathing, and her heart racing. Sora pulled her up and cradled her in his arms.

This is what she wanted though. She wanted Sora. It seemed greedy to her, but it was love that was driving her towards it. He _was _listening to her heart. She knew that Sora had actually listened, because he heard that she wanted to be with him.

The act wasn't disgusting to her; it was beautiful. Love should be looked upon more than the Sin of Lust.

"Kairi," Sora said as he tucked her hair behind her ears. He then cupped her face with his warm hands, and made her stare into his devious eyes. He didn't say anything else after her name. He seemed speechless. Sora put his forehead against hers. She could feel the sweat drip off of her body He smiled. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. Kairi could hear her heart ringing again. "I don't know how I could have let you go…." He then pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Because you weren't listening," she whispered backed breathlessly. She felt a lot stronger now. She was confident that he would let her come back with him. She just wanted to be with him. Kairi wrapped her arms around his waist, and she felt him hug her back. One of his hands was rubbing her back, trying to soothe her restless mind.

"I don't know how I'm still alive," Sora said quietly. "Not knowing if you were alive or dead killed me. But there was always a thought in the back of my head that told me to keep going. I heard your voice a few times, and it pushed me to keep looking for you. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't exist."

"If I was dead, you would need to pick up, and move on. Sora, I will always love you. No matter what happens, just remember that I'll always be in your heart. It belongs to you, and it always will. Love is not impossible."

Sora kissed her again; Kairi loved how he kissed. He was so gentle with her, so loving and soft. He was careful and he was afraid that he would break her.

She was a murder and a sinner. But how could God judge love? She felt greedy to have him, and felt lust go all throughout her. But to love someone so much was not a sin. To punish someone for loving a person so much _was_ a sin. They were young and wild, and still didn't know the true meaning of what love was, but they have all the time in the world.

"Love is the movement," Sora said. "If you just listen, you might find out what it is..." He smirked and whispered, "And our hearts are just screaming it."

* * *

This all start with the conversation I had with my friend online, and we were talking about the sex column in Cosmo magazine...so it got me started. Trust me, I would've gone a lot farther with it, but I'm saving it for another story, and I didn't want to turn this into a lemon :p  
Pure SoraxKairi love right here. I had no clue where I was going with this. I just wanted to write them kissing, lmao.  
My other inspiration were the songs:  
Listen to the Rain by Evanescence  
Emergency by Paramore  
The Taste the Touch by Asteria  
All Around Me by Flyleaf

If anyone can find the one or two sentence with lyrics in it, I will give you a cookie XD

And I can't find that burning thing! It was in a book I read, and they described it so well! I fell in love with it! (Looks through the book I'm reading) GRR!

PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES! IF YOU DO, YOUR REVIEW WILL BE DELETED!!

_Me encantan Sora y Kairi. 3 Yo quiero una muchacho como Sora! AHHH! (Lo siento, mi Espanol es muy mal XD)_

_Adios!_

DivineRose2392

**EDIT: THIS IS HALF A LEMON, BUT IF YOU FLAME YOU WILL BE SCORCHED BACK AND ON TOP OF IT, I FINALLY EDITED IT! YES! There are probably still a few mistakes...W/e...**


End file.
